


Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 6 - Prompt : Indulgence

by m0risuke



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0risuke/pseuds/m0risuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 6 - Prompt : Indulgence </p><p>Matt continues to wrestle with the idea of indulging into the darkness of taking a human life. </p><p>Spoilerish if you haven't watched all the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock appreciation week - Day 6 - Prompt : Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Of course the internet went out (and is still out TvT) yesterday so I couldn't post this in time. I guess better late than never?

 

Matt had never wanted to indulge into the darkness. Yes, he was a vigilante. He had been close to crossing that line and didn't like what he could become. He didn't want to cross that line because he knew if he did that he would have to abandon everything he'd built. The friendships, the family he had never intended to make but had choose him, the law firm, his apartment. Everything. Above all he didn't want to become Stick.

If his dad knew he had been so close to throwing it all away Jack's ghost would rise and throw a few punches at Matt for good measure. Jack never wanted this for him. Foggy and his relationship was on rocky ground, but he would be livid at Matt if he knew he was still wresting with the demons of giving into ending Fisk life. Karen would be heartbroken over losing someone else to this war that none of them asked for.

But standing over Ben's grave, visiting Elena's grave to put down flowers, seeing Karen so broken. He couldn't for the life of him reason why he shouldn't give into the darkness. That he shouldn't indulged in a darkness that would swallow him whole for a cause bigger than himself. To watch the light leave Wilson Fisk's eye and take pleasure in knowing the city would be safe from a madman like him. It was easy to read Thurgood Marshall, to try and hope for a better tomorrow through good deeds and actions within legal system. But those better tomorrows usually lie on a grave of innocent bodies by the time something is done. Sometimes those better tomorrows are just idealism if drastic measures are not taken for a cause. And Matt didn't know how many more people could die before he did let it all go and gave into a darker baser instinct within him. Whether he liked it or not.

 

 


End file.
